Frances' plans to get Canada
by Shinku Ushio
Summary: Francis is tired of not having Canada. He goes through a series of plans to get his Matthieu. Will Francis provail and get his matthieu or will he fail at all of them? Franada! XD Warning: Francis, Ivan, and Arthur talk...to eachother, human names used.


At this time France is tired of waiting for Canada to be his.

"Today is the day Matthieu will be mine!" He says to himself, making people look at him oddly.

**Plan 1: Try flirting with him **

Francis pinns Matthew to the wall, making Kumajiro fall on the floor.  
"Matthieu~ i've decided that your going to be mine. But to make it official i'm going ot have to kiss you" A blush goes across Matthews face and he looks at him with innocent eyes "Will...will you really?" Francis freezes in shock and ends up huddled in the corner, poking at the ground"your to cute.." Matthew smiles in victory.

Plan 1: Try flirting with him  
**FAIL **(Matthew beat you with his cute-ness, plus you cant really flirt with him, your just bad at it when it comes to Matthew)

**Plan 2: Stalk him until he gives in.**  
Francis was writing in his jornal

_Dear Jornal,  
It has been two months since i've been watching (stalking) Matthieu. He hasn't noticed me at all though. I now know how my Matthieu feels everyday, mon poor Matthieu T^T _Francis feels a little sad _I haven't ate in forever, if only I could take things from Matthieu's fridge but i'd feel so guilty_ he starts to feel a little depressed _and worst of all three times a week Alfred comes over and does soomething to my Matthieu that I can't see. I have a certain place in the house so I can watch (stalk) Matthieu, but everytime they go into a room and I can't see! _He gets completely depressed, a blue aura around himself _and i can't see what they're doing.._  
Matthew lookds at Francis blinking"Francis, what are you doing here?" Matthew and Kumajiro tils their heads.

**Plan 2: Stalk him until he gives in  
FAIL** (Francis seems to think that staying quietly in the corner will make someone notice you..)

**Plan 3: Ask Ivan **  
Francis walks up to Ivan and pokes his shoulder. Ivan turns around blinking and smiles at him"Hello Francis~" Frances smiles nervously at him"Bonjour Ivan. I just wanted to ask you something" Ivan nods"go ahead" Francis nods

"ok, well, there's this person I want to be with but I don't know how to ask him, or how to make him mine..."  
Ivan nods"it's simple, you just ask if they will be one with you nicely, if they say no then ask more sternly.." Ivan's evil aura starts forming around himself"and if they dont comly then, kidnap them and tie them in your basement. Hell, don't feed them, torture them, make them beg for mercy and to go to hell until they agree to become one with you.."  
Francis was shaking totally scared out of his mind  
"that reminds me, I need to find Jao~" Ivan walks away leaving a frozen shaking Francis alone to think about what just happened.

**Plan 3: Ask Ivan  
FAIL **(...Ivan...)

**Plan 4: Ask Arthur**

Francis walks up to Arthur tears in the corner of his eyes"A-Arthur! Please help me!" He hugs Arthur tightly. Arthur scowls and pushes him off"Being rather dramatic today, aren't we?" He wipes his clothes off. Francis gets on his knees and beggs"Please, mon ami, I need your help to get someone!" Arthur was shocked, Francis was never on his knees before and he never begged (This made me think a naughty thought and I dont even support this couple XD). Arthur looks away"Well, it depends on who we're talking about.." Francis stands up sparkling and smiling'Oh thank you! thank you! It's Matthieu.." Arthur was even more shocked that Francis would even _think _of him helping him get Matthew. He punches the top of his head"there's no way in bloody hell! Knowing you, your probably going to do things that'll make him less innocent then he already is!" He walks away mumbling something about Francis being an old frog face, leaving Francis weeping on the floor.

**Plan 4: Ask Arthur  
FAIL **(it Arthur, he'll never help you Francis. Plus, Arthur is like a mother goose with Matthew)

**Plan 5: Last resort **

Francis runs up to Matthew and hugs him tightly"Matthieu! Please I beg or you, mon amour, I want to be with you!" Matthews face goes red"i've been trying to get you to to come to me! i've stalked you" Matthew felt disturbed by that"i've asked Ivan and i've even asked Arthur!" Matthew looks up at him suprized"What did he say?"

"He said no then punched me" matthew smiles nervously"Y-yeah..I would expect him to.." He smiles coyly at Francis"Thank you for going through all that trouble though.." He kisses his cheek"The only way to actually thank you is to be with you, eh?" Francis suddenly sparkles and picks Matthew up. he spins him around and hugs him tightly, with tears of joy going down his face (Que dramatic stage light for Francis *rolls eyes* Francis no baka) "oh, amour, i am so glad you are finally mine!" Matthew blinks and smirks, seeing how he just won the game.

**Plan 5: last resort  
SUCSESS! (Matthew gave in but he accomplished more then you did the whole entire time, Francis)**


End file.
